


impressive

by Awkward_Ame



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Drabble, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, nothing particularly important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3356639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkward_Ame/pseuds/Awkward_Ame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few odd thoughtful ramblings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	impressive

There are times, Aikuro admits, when Uzu is an idiot. After they’re out to everyone—and at times when Aikuro finds himself with Uzu’s particular friend group especially—he will be approached and whatever stupid thing Uzu is doing off in the distance will be pointed out and the person doing the pointing will say

“You’re dating that.”

And then they will chuckle in a rather disdainful way (the chuckle will be particularly derisive if it’s Nonon doing the talking), and Aikuro will sigh and roll his eyes and reply

“Yeah. That’s mine all right.”

So it goes.

But there are other times when Uzu isn’t being as much of a complete moron.

It doesn’t have to be anything particularly impressive, but it is always especially evident when it’s more than just plain academic determination (Uzu isn't unintelligent per se, he just tends to have a bit of trouble in some subjects more than others). It could be a practice spar with members of the kendo club. It could be a spar with Satsuki or Ryuko, someone else skilled with swordplay (as it is) who would provide a definite challenge. It could even be a specific self-training exercise he does by himself. And he works so hard and his natural grace shows through and he is, in short, amazing.

And Aikuro will smile and affirm to himself quietly and in an almost awestruck manner

“Yeah. That’s definitely mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> timeline? what timeline


End file.
